No es lo que parece
by Sigel-Malfoy
Summary: El trío de oro de Gryffindor. La capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador y una pareja muy especial. No todo es lo que parece xD


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por lo que escribo (excepto sus reviews)

Resumen: El trío de oro de Gryffindor, la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador y una pareja muy especial. No todo es lo que parece xD.

Autora: Sigel

Pareja: Dumbledore / McGonagall (Sí, leyeron bien, xD)

Clasificación: PG-13

* * *

Ronald Weasley a veces eres tan idiota – Hermione repetía enojada una y otra vez, durante todo ese trayecto interminable.

¿Por qué¿Acaso no quieres saber también lo que está pasando? – respondía Ron a los reclamos de su amiga.

Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear siquiera por unos segundos. ¿No ven que así podría descubrirnos Snape y bajarnos 100 puntos a cada uno? - Harry se sintió satisfecho en cuanto sus amigos dejaron de pelear. – Mucho mejor – siguió diciendo – A ver, el mapa dice que ahora se encuentran en la enfermería – terminó de decir el muchacho de ojos verdes, mientras guardaba el mapa en el bolsillo de la túnica.

¿En la enfermería, dices? Imposible compañero¿Para que querrían tener una cita allí, sobre todo con Madame Pomfrey metida allí… A menos que quieran… ¡Auch¡Eso dolió Hermione! – Ron dejó de hablar mientras se masajeaba el brazo donde su amiga lo había golpeado.

¿Sólo piensas en eso, Ron? Eres un idiota en verdad. Fue una mala idea Harry, creo que deberíamos volver a la sala común, ya hemos roto bastantes reglas por esta noche – concluyó la chica con el aire de autosuficiencia que la caracterizaba.

Todos sabemos que Madame Pomfrey se encuentra en un Congreso de Medimagia y que el Profesor Dumbledore está en su reemplazo, así que es el lugar perfecto para una cita – recordó Harry mientras seguían caminando los tres amigos bajo la capa invisible de su padre, un poco incómodos sí, pero valdría la pena sí llegaran a descubrir aquel misterio.

FLASH BACK

Hoy tendremos examen escrito de Transformaciones, así que todos guarden sus libros y saquen un pergamino ¡Rápido! – dijo la profesora McGonagall, imitando el más puro estilo del profesor Snape, mientras escribía las preguntas pertinentes a la prueba en la pizarra.

Un coro generalizado de quejas gryffindors y slytherins resonó en el salón. Luego todos los alumnos a regañadientes, empezaron a lidiar con el examen sorpresa.

Como era de esperarse, Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor (como la llamaban los de Slytherin) fue la primera en entregar el pergamino con las respuestas desarrolladas en su totalidad.

Fue en ese momento en que hizo su aparición el profesor Dumbledore, mientras Ron y Harry, derrotados entregaban sus respectivas pruebas escucharon la cita concertada para después del toque de queda, y un guiñar de ojos mutuo por parte de ambos profesores.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ron, me estás pisando la túnica ¡Ten más cuidado! – Hermione seguía quejándose del comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Hey, no tengo la culpa que uses las túnicas tan grandes – el pelirrojo rió de su propio comentario, y justo cuando se avecinaba la pelea número 12 entre Ron y Hermione, por fin habían llegado a la enfermería.

¡Cállense los dos! – dijo Harry en un susurro, mientras volvía a consultar el mapa que llevaba en el bolsillo – Lo suponía, están los dos aquí, completamente solos – afirmó el moreno con sus verdes ojos brillando por la emoción ( NA/ que chismosos xD) – Ya no necesitaremos esto, y sacando la varita la apuntó al mapa y dijo - ¡Travesura Realizada! - y el mapa volvió a convertirse, en un pedazo de pergamino común, sin nada escrito.

La puerta está cerrada y Dumbledore nos descubrirá si tratamos de entrar – dijo Hermione luego de comprobar el estado de la entrada.

Yo creo que esto nos podría servir – dijo Ron sacando de su bolsillo tres extraños pares de orejas postizas.

Me huele a que forma parte de los artículos de los gemelos – dijo Harry colocándose las orejas.

Tienes razón camarada- dijo Ron – Son las orejas extensibles, capaces de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas tras una puerta, aun cuando ésta haya sido tocada por un hechizo silenciador – Es su último invento – terminó diciendo orgulloso el pelirrojo mientras se ajustaba las extrañas orejas.

Eso es magia muy avanzada – respondió Hermione, imitando a sus amigos, colocándose también las orejas.

Shhh – dijo Harry en un susurro – escuchemos qué es lo que sucede realmente entre esos dos.

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA

Albus¿En verdad estás seguro de esto? – una temerosa Minerva McGonagall dudaba de las consecuencias que podría acarrear "eso" a su vida.

Te aseguro mi querida Minerva que no te arrepentirás, créeme – el profesor Dumbledore intentaba calmar a la muy turbada Subdirectora.

Pero… y luego¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? – balbuceaba la profesora ajena a que estaban siendo espiados del otro lado de la puerta.

Y si te gusta y te satisface, bien podríamos repetirlo, de eso no lo dudes. Sabes que siempre estaré bien dispuesto para ti- Las palabras del director estaban cargadas de intención hacia la profesora. Ansiaba con todo su ser que aceptara a vivir esa experiencia, y más, ser él mismo la persona con quien la compartiría. Sabía que ya eran mayores, pero no le parecía lógico que sólo los jóvenes lo hagan.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los tres amigos se quedaron paralizados a causa de la sorpresa, pero siguieron escuchando…

La profesora emitió un sonoro suspiro – Está bien, Albus. Vamos a hacerlo ya antes de que me arrepienta – la voz de la subdirectora sonaba menos firme de lo acostumbrado.

No te pongas ansiosa _querida_ – respondió el director feliz con la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga y colega - ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?- preguntó el profesor mientras le ofrecía uno de sus célebres y dichosos caramelos.

¿Es que no se cansa nunca de esos caramelos? – preguntó Ron visiblemente fastidiado – Shh¡Cállate! Nos van a descubrir – dijo Harry – Sí!!!- respondió Hermione – Nos descubrirán y nos expulsarán del colegio. Hemos roto como media docena de reglas a lo sumo – terminó diciendo abatida.

¡Escuchen! – continuó diciendo Harry – Creo que se están moviendo – acto seguido, el trío de oro se pegó aun más a la puerta.

Gracias Albus, me encantan estos caramelos tuyos – terminó diciendo la profesora mientras se metía a la boca uno de ellos.

Mmmmm!!!! Sencillamente delicioso, Albus – dijo la subdirectora cuando acabó de saborear su caramelo.

¿Delicioso¡Merlín¿Qué están haciendo esos dos allí adentro? – exclamó Ron con una mueca de asco.

¡Escuchen! – respondió Harry.

Puedes recostarte en esa cama, para que estemos más cómodos si quieres – la voz del director sonaba experta.

La profesora no respondió. Simplemente cumplió con la sugerencia que Albus le había dado. Sentía demasiado susto como para expresarlo con palabras.

Bien, así está mejor ¿Te sientes bien, querida? – preguntó el profesor, viendo que ella no respondía.

Bien, muy bien, Minerva, pero me gustaría que no cerraras los ojos durante el proceso – pidió Dumbledore solícito.

¿Proceso? – repitió una muy indignada Hermione Granger – Qué poco romántico son los hombres.

Y desde luego, puedes hablar si quieres – continuó diciendo el director – Me gustaría saber cómo te sientes, Minerva.

Un gritito ahogado se escuchó a través de la puerta. Los tres amigos se miraron sin comprender lo que sucedía con esa extraña pareja.

A -A –Al- Albus – tartamudeó la profesora – ¡Eso es demasiado grande¡No creo poder soportarlo! – dijo la profesora evidentemente alterada.

Tranquila querida, es una leve impresión tuya nada más, mira, si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta aquí – respondió el profesor.

Mejor termina lo que estás haciendo y rápido. No pienso dejar las cosas a medias – Fue todo lo que dijo la subdirectora en respuesta.

Tendrás que levantar eso ahí – prosiguió el director.

Esta bien, pero apúrate, que ya estoy sintiendo frío. Estas cosas ya no son para nosotros Albus.

Relájate, y pase lo que pase, no te muevas hasta que haya terminado querida – dijo el director.

¡Hazlo pronto! – respondió la profesora.

Un segundo grito ahogado volvieron a escuchar nuestros curiosos tres amigos. La cara de Ron, era un poema, una mezcla de asco y palidez, la de Harry no estaba mucho mejor, y Hermione se sentía notablemente confundida.

Silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos. Harry, Hermione y Ron aguardaban expectantes alguna señal, pero no pasaba nada.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el director cuando por fin se terminó todo.

Creo que no podré moverme bien por algunos días, pero estaré bien, no te preocupes- respondió la profesora.

El trío se miró incrédulo. – Mejor nos vamos de aquí, creo que he tenido suficiente por esta noche – dijo Harry todavía impresionado

Sí, vámonos por favor – apoyó Ron con voz débil.

Los amigos se sacaron las orejas extensibles y luego se dirigieron a su sala común, en el camino se oía a Hermione decir – Se los dije… Y otros regaños más.

Ya más tranquila, Minerva McGonagall preguntaba a su colega – Albus, tú bien sabes que ésta fue mi primera experiencia, así que dime ¿En realidad son buenas estas inyecciones con vitaminas muggle?

* * *

¿Qué podría decir? Ejem, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Y ya saben cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia pueden dejar un review en "La Gerencia" ¡Muchas Gracias! Besitos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
